Leather and Rope
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, dub-con, Anal Play, Bondage, NC-17, NSFW, D/s undertones Summary-Bilbo wasn't sure when things had changed, when things had shifted from flirting to where he was now… Bound and terrified.


Work Text:

Bilbo wasn't sure when things had changed, when things had shifted from flirting to where he was now… Bound and terrified.

He had been conscious for about five minutes, but he was blind and mute to the world, folds of cloth binding his eyes and tongue, Thorin's scent on the material. He tried to struggle at first, but it was in vain, the king's knots were strong and unyielding.

He was also naked, the soft linnens on Thorin's sheets under his body, a slight breeze coming from a window tickled the soft hair on his body.

His scream was muffled through the gag as he jumped when he felt a hand run over his toes, creeping up his calf, getting closer to his cock. He tried to close his legs as if that would stop Thorin, but he was spread eagle, ankles bound to what he supposed were bed posts.

He tried to plead to the king to stop, but all that escaped were "ommpts and otfs". Thorin placed two fingers over Bilbo's lips, stopping his struggles.

"You have teased me for too long, dear sweet hobbit, now it is time to teach you a lesson." Thorin's fingers reached up and untied the cloth around Bilbo's eyes, running his rough fingers over the halfling's cheek. Bilbo looked scared, yet there was something of excitement in his eyes, hidden beneath the urge to run as fast as his wee legs could take him. His eyes scanned over Thorin, the king was majestic even in just his undergarments, the black leather tight against his crown jewels, leaving nothing to the imgination.

"See something you might like?" Thorin pressed his groin against Bilbo's cheek, grinding against him as he tweeked Bilbo's nipple, making the hobbit almost squeek, the nerves in his chest sparking alive. His body was starting to betray him, the blood flowing south slowly.

Thorin straddled the hobbit, wrapping his lips around Bilbo's gag to kiss him, then harshly twisting Bilbo's nipples, making him groan deeply in pain, his eyes watering. Why would Thorin do this to him?

Screaming for help was pointless, but he kept trying, tears running down his face as Thorin scratched long, harsh lines down his chest, licking the tears as they fell.

"I thought this was what you wanted, constantly teasing me, your arse trapped in those tight trousers…" As he said that, he dragged his nails over the soft skin of Bilbo's ass, leaving red trails in their wake.

Bilbo shook his head no, attempting to wriggle away from Thorin's fingers. Thorin slapped his hands down hard on Bilbo's chest making his arch up, screaming as the pain seared through him. Thorin did it twice more then pinched the hobbit's nipples, the touch sending sparks through his body.

"You want this. You deserve this. I plan to make you scream," Thorin slid two of his own fingers into his mouth, making a show of sucking on the thick didgets, coating them in spit while moving down between Bilbo's thighs, nibbling at the sensitive skin if his hips until he reached the hobbit's cock, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few rough wanks before sucking down on the head, his tongue pressing against the underside.

Bilbo's eyes almost rolled backwards as he forgot where he was an the situation he was in, moving his hips upwards everytime Thorin's mouth pulled up. He was almost starting to enjoy himself, his dick thickening, until he felt a large finger at his asshole. He clenched tight and screwed up his eyes, trying to block Thorin from entering. Thorin reached up with the hand not at Bilbo's ass and pinched the halfling's nipple again, twisting harshly as he pulled away from the cock in his mouth, "you will let me in, I will fuck you tonight and you will beg for more, so you'd be better to just relax now." Thorin let go of the nipple, Bilbo whimpering pathetically now. Slowly he forced himself to relax, allowing Thorin's finger entrance.

It was… Uncomfortable, but the large amount of spit had helped to slick the way, making it a great deal kinder on Bilbo than dry fingers being forced in.

Thorin sucked on the skin between Bilbo's cock and balls as his fingers seeked out the little nub inside of Bilbo, fucking his finger against it when he located it, wrapping his lips back around Bilbo's cock. That made Bilbo thrust up hard, shoving his entire cock down Thorin's throat making him choke and for a breif moment Bilbo felt a small surge of revenge.

The king gagged and glared at Bilbo, then smiled, picking up the blindfold, "make any attempt to escape and I'll fuck you dry."

Bilbo swallowed hard and nodded, allowing the king to re-blindfold and untie him, strong hands flipping him over so he was ass up. Hands moved away and he heard something drop to the floor… Something that sounded suspiciously like leather.

The bed dipped and he felt Thorin at his back, forcing him onto his knees, this time pressing two fingers into his ass. There was a burn as he was stretched wider, but Bilbo knew there was a place that Thorin's fingers would reach. He moved his hips back, trying to make the king rub it again.

"Told you that you would fucking want it," the king let out a deep laugh, removing his fingers, slapping Bilbo's buttocks hard, twice to each size, making Bilbo scream around the gag again. Thorin rubbed the large hand prints, then reached up, untying the gag and letting it fall.

"THORIN THAT HURTS!" Were the surprisingly tame words to come out of Bilbo's mouth. Thorin was sure there would have been more, if he hadn't thrust his cock into Bilbo's finger-stretched hole, making the hobbit release a painful moan, his fingers digging deep into the mattress beneath him.

"Fuck, you're just as tight as I imagined," Thorin groaned between thrusts, aiming to make scream with pleasure.

And scream he did, thrusting back against the king, Thorin's name on the tip of his tongue, his climax building, threatening to spill out of him. Thorin's tempo increased as he hammered into his captive lover, wrapping a hand around Bilbo's cock as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. With a growl of Bilbo's name, Thorin spilled his hot, thick cum inside Bilbo's ass, thrusting relentlessly until his seed was spent.

Bilbo was going crazy under him, he was so close, just a little more and he'd be there, "don't stop, please, god!" He writhed under Thorin, crying out helplessly as the cock in his ass slid out. He twisted under the king, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck, kissing hard as he thrusted against the hard stomach muscles.

Thorin pulled Bilbo close, pushing his left leg up and thrusting three fingers back into Bilbo's cum-soaked ass, pushing the blindfold off with his other hand and watching as four thrusts of his fingers made Bilbo come undone, cum smothered between both their bellies. Thorin kept milking him until he whimpered for it to stop, he couldn't take anymore. Thorin removed his fingers, wiping them on a far away corner if his bed before he slumped down pulling his lover against him, Bilbo still panting heavily.

"Shout at me in the morning little one."

Thorin kissed Bilbo again, a softer kiss as the smaller man curled into his arms, exhausted from the evening's events.


End file.
